The Quest
by definedwriters
Summary: Max and the flock meet a new bird kid. Then they end up at Camp Half Blood, where they meet the PJO gang and are claimed. The war with Gaia is about to start and its up to the flock to help. This is sutible for any age, but will have fight scenes, and Fax and Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here is our new story. All constructive criticism is very welcome. No flames please. All reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Maximum Ride or Percy, JP and RR do! we could never make up such awesome stories anyway.**

**Summary: The Flock meet another bird kid and then wind up in Camp Half Blood.**

_Voice,_**_ Angel speaking_**

**This is set just after SOF and just before TLO**

**Chapter 1: We blow up a shopping centre.**

Hi, I'm Max. Now first, if you were involved in the slight…disturbance in Washington DC yesterday I am sorry. Believe me, it was not part of my plan of yesterday's events to set off an insey, well small, well ok huge bomb in the middle of the shopping centre there. Basically this is what happened:

We had just escaped yet another lousy attempt at the school capturing us. This wasn't _school _it was The School, I mean we didn't ditch or anything. The School is an evil, secret, seemingly endlessly funded organisation that 'created' child mutants (for example the Erasers: 95% human, 5% wolf and all idiot). We all (me and my flock) are 98% human 2% avian. Anyway we had just escaped and were flying towards Washington DC my voice had said something about the White house. If you found that bit very weird well I had a voice in my head which gave me information to survive in stupid riddles. Please read the books, I don't have time to go through our whole life stories now.

Just about then Nudge started up, "Maaaaaaaaaaaxxx can we pretty please go shopping? I mean we all really need new clothes and I'm super hungry and I saw a sign there is a sale is a 50% off sale on at Topshop and we can use your max card and my wing are really tired 'cause we have been flying for 9 hours and… Iggy put his hand over her mouth but took it off instantly as he was proberably worried that she would need air, after all she had said all of the above in one breath, but after all this was Nudge (The Nudge channel, all Nudge, all the time) and she wasn't gasping for air like anyone else would be.

I thought about landing; we all were tired and very, very hungry (we needed double the amount of food of regular humans) and we were far away from where they tried to capture us…

"Okay, we can land get some food and rest for a bit but No Shopping."

"Please Max" said Angel. I looked over at her, dam! The dreaded bambi eyes!

**So off they go! We know it was ****_really_**** short but we wanted to get a chapter up quickly so we posted this, our next chapter will be longer though. We hoped you all liked it.**

**Defined Writers**

**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing reviewer Inkmad567.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

_Voice __**Angel speaking**_

**Chapter 2: We blow up a shopping centre part deux**

Shopping. My worst enemy, well after the huge global corporation and all.

'Max, OMG this is soooo amazing! Can I have this top. And these jeans. And this is sooooo cute and..'

Thank you Iggy!

'Okay, grab some new jeans, a _sensible_ top, and some trainers or combat boots. Then we are out of here'

'_**Max, I feel like we are being watched'**_

Oh no. Please not again. I did a quick 360, my wings instinctively loosening just a tiny, unnoticeable bit.

'Heads up, act normal, we are leaving now'

Nudge looked like she wanted to complain but she stayed quiet and we casually walked out the shop.

I looked at the people passing us by, a group of teenage boys in hoodies, a business man in a suit, a mum pushing a buggy, a girl walking alone, a dad with their son, a group of girls giggling at a café…

That's when I noticed it. The girl who had just walked past us was doing so again, and I realised I had seen her in the shop. She was soooo busted.

'Okay guys, we are splitting up. Meet up at the café in 10, comprendo?'

There was a round of yeah's and then we melted into the background.

We split up. Fang went towards the guys in hoodies then literally disappeared. Nudge walked towards a clothes shop (what a surprise) and Angel entered a toy shop with a giant teddy in the window. Gazzy went into a gadget shop with Iggy tracking him a few feet behind. I blended.

_New ideas are important Max._

Oh thank you oh voice of mine. And how is that helpful right now?

No answer. Of course.

-5 minutes later-

I looked down at my watch. It was time to head back to the café.

I was first back. I sat down at a table and ordered a latte. One by one the rest of the flock appeared, Angel clutching Celeste and…

'Angel, please tell me you didn't just get someone to buy you a new teddy'

She smiled up innocently at me. She was sometimes so… Angelic. Urgggh!

Once everyone had got back together and ordered some coffee I felt a bit calmer. I had done a 360 and I couldn't see the girl, her had been pitch black and she had looked asian. But there were no asian people here.

Then it happened. It was like there was a huge magnet, but instead of attracting washers it found avian Americans more magnetic.

I looked at Fang and we had one of our weird silent conversations. We both could feel the giant mutant-birdkid-attracting magnet and we both new it was proberably a very annoyingly clever trap. But, we had to walk right into it, I mean if we had a new enemy it was better to know about it, right? And if it was the Erasers, well we could kick some butt!

'Guys, follow me'

And there we were in a shopping centre, walking into a trap.

The magnet led us to an alley outside the mall. There were take-away Chinese noodle boxes everywhere and it stank. About 2/3s of the way down the alley there was a girl.

She looked about 13 but maybe a little less. Her hair was ginger, which contrasted completely with her white, really pale skin. She was wearing a light cream puffy jacket which came to her waist and around the hood had fake fur. She wore dark blue tights with mini white jean shorts. Her shoes were, whatdoyou call them? Nudge wanted some… Pumps! Anyway she wore white shiny pumps.

'Who are you and what do you want? I said, keeping my voice calm 'and why have you being following us?'

'I'm Blanche, but I use Bea so you can call me that. Blanche means white in French and I thought it was really pretty so I chose it for my name but then I realised it wasn't a normal name and it had more than one syllable and I wanted 1 and then I saw you land and I knew I had to follow you so I did'

Why did she have to sound so familiar? Why did she have to sound so much like Nudge? I looked over at Nudge and her eyes were wide, she had never met anyone who could speak as fast as her and it was clear she was in awe!

'That's it' Angel launched at the girl. Hang on, what?

'_**She was thinking, I hope they like them and they are the right ones!'**_

Crud. I looked at Fang and I nodded, he launched at the girl and I turned around to the rest of the flock and said, 'we all attack, win and leave'

Everyone instantly ran at the girl, and I followed. I looked ahead to see Angel and Fang on the floor, knocked out. I gritted my teeth and launched a roundhouse kick at her neak, but I missed. I never miss, I realised she had moved the tiniest bit so I just missed her. We carried on like this until all of my flock were on the floor but me.

We circled each other, watching the other carefully. I lunged first, hey I'm not known for being cautious, but I was hit in the shin by something and collapsed. I was hit again and this time I saw what with

'A yo-yo?' I said incredulously. 'You hit me with a yo-yo.'

'Yeah, they are very useful actually! That one was expensive though, it was custom made by me, the materials were very expensive' I couldn't believe it! She just told us about her weapon, no one does that, you learn how to disable them and get the upper hand!

'What did you mean when you thought _I hope they like them and they are the right ones_?' I said this wit my teeth gritted, circling this girl 'Bea' she had called herself.

'Oh' she said, not looking surprised that we knew what she was thinking, 'I have voices in my head. They are quite annoying sometimes but they help me sometimes', she looked down, ashamed.

'What did your voices tell you to do? I asked, curious, there might be someone else with a stupid riddle reciting voice in their head.

'They said I was to look for a group of 6 kids who were like me'

'What do you mean, "like me"?'

Then she shook out her wings. No way! She was like us! Their was another bird kid. We needed to talk.

'Gazzy, Iggy. Can you fix up a bomb to destroy _this alleyway_ only?'

Evil grins spread across the faces of my pyrotechnics. 'Sure thing Max' They said

When we were in the air, with Bea alongside me, there was a huge BOOM from behind us.

'Oops' said Gazzy. 'I think I got the wrong explosive, I've just realised I still have all my TNT.'

Gazzy is so in trouble.

**That's it guys! We hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**in this chappie there is a tinsy bit of faxness! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson, would we be writing this on a site called****_ Fan_****Fiction?**

**This chapter is set 3 months after the last chapter.**

Flying. I loved the feeling of being free, and flying was the best thing ever. Especially when your whole flock is safe, well fed, and not pestering me.

'Maaxxx' Bea and Nudge said this at the same time, looking over at me, 'Pretty please can we land?'

Since we first met her, Bea had become part of our flock. We all got along great with her, even Fang! But her and Nudge were inseparable. They had practically become twins, speaking at the same time and things like that.

Bea had an interesting past. She had escaped from the school when she was outside for a training exercise. The Erasers were after her and so she took off. She lived rough for a while, like we did now. She had taught herself her own version of self defence and how to find shelter. After a while she settled in Chicago. Because of her skills she got involved with gangs and drugs (i.e bad stuff). She made some money then ran off to Europe and Paris. She loved it there and learnt French. She also discovered a love for fashion (oh_ joy_)she could also change her appearance. But the biggest thing is that she has the power to use and adapt other peoples powers. For example, Fang let her use his power (to turn invisible when he was still) and changed it to she could turn invisible as long as she didn't stop moving. The really good thing was, she could share here adapted power. So now all the flock could turn invisible. The only problem was she had a kind of reserve of power to adapt powers, and we didn't know when it would fill up again. When it did we could do the same with all the flocks powers.

Also, Bea had voices in her head. There are lots of them, always arguing. They tell her what to do.

But anyway, there was a cluster of dark, creepy looking black clouds coming up towards us.

'We're going down guys, there is a big storm coming up ahead' I shouted. We circling a rocky beach, where we landed.

'Lets crash here, get some rest'

-1 hour later-

We were all lying down in one HUGE tree we had found. There were branches which all knitted together to form a big bed thing, completely covered from all sides. When you looked up, you could see the storm clouds through the branches. Strangely there was no rain

After a dinner of granola bars and instant hot chocolate, everyone fell asleep except me and Fang. I was on first watch, so I looked over to tell him to get to sleep.

He was on his stolen laptop (which is super awesome). I think he was looking for more Itex branches in the US **(A.N Fang hasn't started his blog yet)**

I looked up from the laptop, to find Fang looking at me, in a way I had never seen before.

'Max' Fang's word told me more than a monologue could. And I didn't know whether I wanted to keep listening. But instead of carrying on, he hugged me. We sat like that, embracing under the storm clouds until it was Iggy's watch. When I started to move up to go over to Iggy, Fang pulled me back down. He looked at me, then leant forward, giving me time to back away. But I didn't want to. His lips touched mine and my body felt like there were electric charges. And so there we were, kissing under the stars.

We stayed like that until the shouting started.

**We're evil (insert evil laughter here) ! But this wasn't a very good chapter, it was more of a filler. In the next chapter, we get to see Camp Half-Blood. Please review. They really encourage us to update faster!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we do not own a house, a car or even the computer we are typing this on. We DEFINITELY don't own MR or PJO (even though we really wish we did)

**Chapter 3: A whole new level of weird**

**Percy's POV**

We were playing capture the flag against the Ares, Hermes and Aphrodite cabins. I had let Annabeth lead cause (please don't tell her I said this) she is actually the best person to work out what to do. We were running around the edge of the forest, to try and get to the other teams banner. We jumped the creak where I was claimed and sped through the rapidly thinning branches. The odd twig caught my face but left no scratches, the curse of Achilles was still working and that was the reason I was running much faster than usual, I had no armour.

'Percy, go left now!' I heard Annabeth shout, and turned left just in time to see an arrow fly past. 'Thanks!' I shouted back.

Just then I looked up, I had heard a rustling, a sniper from the other team? But instead I looked up and saw a cluster of very thick branches, all entwined together to form a sort of huge nest. And in the the centre of the nest were 6 kids, and was that a dog? They all looked kinda rough, as if they had been sleeping rough on the streets.

'Annabeth' I called very quietly. But one of the kids heads shot round, how had they heard me? The girl who had turned round was beautiful. I know I am in love with Annabeth, but if I wasn't… anyway. She had dirty blonde hair going just past her shoulders. Her eyes were cold and calculating. I flinched, she was really scary!

'What is it Percy' Annabeth interrupted my thoughts.

'Look up there' I said, pointing. Annabeth looked up and gasped. 'How did they get in through the boundaries, unless… she trailed off, coming to the same conclusion I had. The collection of kids must be half-bloods.

Just then there was a faint _whoosh _and a thud. I looked up to see the girl from the trees standing in front of me, arms crossed.

'Who the freaking hell are you?' her voice was clear.

'I could ask you the same thing!' I looked round to see Annabeth mirroring the girl's position.

'Would you mind coming with us, we have a lot to explain, but first. Whats your name?'

'Maxine' Single word answers. That's never a good sign.

'Well, do you want to bring your… friends?' My words didn't effect her at all, except her eyes narrowing a fraction.

'There better be a good explination for this.' She said, 'You can come down now guys.' I looked up, shocked. 6 human and one canine pairs of eyes stared down at me. Wait, was that guy blind? How did he know where we were? There were 6 faint thuds and I looked up to see 5 more glares at ground level.

'This is Nick' Maxine said pointing to a tall, moody looking guy, who was an almost exact copy of Nico. 'Jeff' A incredibly tall dude who looked like he might be blind. He had strawberry blonde hair and was very pale. 'Tiffany-Krystal' A dark skinned girl with wild, curly brown hair. She smiled and waved at me. Well at least someone was friendly! 'Jessica' a short ginger with clothes anyone in the Aphrodite cabin would be jealous of! 'Zephyr' A small, too innocent blonde boy. 'And finally, Ariel' An angelic little girl with blonde ringlets and blue eyes.

We started to trudge up towards the big house. Capture the flag had ended, with the other team having won. Everyone in our little procession walked into the cream coloured house into our vineyard/games room/dining room. The motley crew of runaways (which I have decided to call them) eyes looked around until their eyes fell on the old, tired man in a wheelchair.

'Everyone, this is our camp director Chiron' Annabeth said.

'Welcome' Chiron's voice was calm and steady. I suppose he had encountered weirder things than 7 kids and a dog sleeping in the forest.

'What do you know of the Greek Gods?

Max's POV

My day had just reached a whole new level of weirdness. The old guy in the wheelchair had just told us we were all half GOD and that we could stay here to train to fight monsters and stuff. Then he turned into half horse. I mean, I have encountered some strange things in my short 14 years of life, but this was something. I turned to my flock

'Should we stay here for a while?' I didn't really think it was a good idea, but free food, a warm place to crash and protection did sound like a nice vacation from our messed up lives.

'Can we stay here Max? Pleeeaaaseee!' Nudge's pout was to hard to resist. And now Angel and Bea were giving me crocodile tears _and_ the dreaded bambi eyes at the same time. That should be illegal.

After a wary glance at Fang, I nodded. 'We'll give this place a trial run, but the first sign of something even vaguely Itex related, were outta here.' After a round of okays, we turned back to surfer dude, angry blonde and horse guy. 'We're going to stay here for a while, can you show us a place to crash?

'Once you have all been claimed you will be assigned to the appropriate cabins, but until then you will stay in the Hermes cabin'

The second Chiron said the word Hermes there was a flash of light and two signs in the air hovered over Iggy and Gazzy.

**That's it for now! But we need your help. What houses do you think Fang, Nudge and Angel should be in? If you can give us your opinion (especially on Fang, I know that's the obvious choice, but can anyone think of any alternatives?) in a review it would really help. Talking of which, PLEASE REVIEW! you don't have to say much but we really value your opinion**

**Thanks for reading,**


End file.
